GETTING RISKY
by Hirudinea
Summary: "Ini sederhana. Hanya tentang dia yang selalu menjadi subjek dan inspirasi bagiku. Dia yang begitu berbahaya namun sangat menawan." -Mark. MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN MARK X DONGHYUCK. AND NCT 127 MEMBERS {CANON} {NCT}


**DANGEROUS SIREN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MarkChan/Markhyuk**

 **Mark x Haechan/Mark x Donghyuk**

 **Reted : T+**

 **Canon!**

 **Warn : BL, typos.**

...

...

Diam-diam aku mulai menyukainya, saat perasaanku berkata bahwa kau sedang melakukan sesuatu padaku. Kau hanya tersenyum, meski itu tipis dan ringan, namun sungguh, bagiku itu sangatlah menyilaukan dan mampu membuatku jadi merasa begitu melayang.

Terkadang, untuk suatu alasan, kau sering berbohong padaku. Namun, entah mengapa, bagiku itu sangatlah manis (caramu berbohong itu). Kau selalu tampak cantik di mataku dengan caramu yang berbahaya itu. Cantiknya parasmu selalu mampu membuatku jadi terkapar mati karena dilemma. Dengar, sajakku mulai tidak beraturan jika aku sudah membahas tentang dirimu dan memujamu seperti ini. Lalu, bagai sebuah kebiasaan, kini aku mulai mencari-cari tanganmu untuk mengetahui di manakah keberadaanmu sekarang. Dan hei, wahai bidadariku, aku mulai merasa bahwa kehadiranmu di duniaku adalah sebuah racun yang mematikan.

Kau memiliki banyak hal yang unik. Namun, caramu berbicaralah yang terlihat paling berbahaya bagiku. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, caramu tersenyumpun juga sangat berbahaya bagiku. Selalu sukses untuk melumpuhkan seluruh sistem kerja saraf milikku.

Semua kontrol milikku, fokus milikku, dan semuanya itu kini hanyalah tertuju pada dirimu. Dan bagiku, tidak ada sedikitpun rasa benci di hatiku terhadap hal tersebut. Yang ada malah sebaliknya. Aku begitu menyukainya dan selalu menginginkan hal yang lebih dari semua itu.

Oh kekasihku, semua terasa sangat istimewa bagiku, terlebih saat kita berdua sedang saling berdekatan, yang mana hal itu terkadang sering membuat kita jadi berada dalam situasi yang beresiko (berbahaya). Itu sangat menantang, dan ya, aku menyukainya.

Saat tangan lembutmu saling bertaut dengan genggaman eratku, sungguh, semua hal yang beresiko dan menantang yang telah kita lalui tadi entah kenapa malah jadi terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Wahai kekasihku, entah jawaban ini terdengar baik ataupun tidak, namun yang jelas, ini adalah ungkapan rasa cintaku untukmu. -Mark

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada kalanya Mark berpikir. Bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, tentang orang seperti apakah Donghyuck itu di kehidupan lamanya yang dulu. Dia begitu menawan. Bohong jika ia berkata bahwa Donghyuck itu tidak memikat. Faktanya Donghyuck itu sangat memikat dirinya, dan terkadang, ah-bukan terkadang, tapi sering sekali Donghyuck itu sangat membuat dirinya jadi begitu terpana. Membiusnya dengan begitu luar biasa ke dalam arus kemenawanan yang dimilikinya itu.

Hari itu, ketika pembagian kamar sedang berlangsung, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan ditempatkan di satu kamar yang sama dengan bocah itu. Kesan pertama yang ia rasakan saat mendengar manajer mereka berkata bahwa ia dan Donghyuck akan menjadi roomate adalah, jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Berdegup tak menentu hingga membuat dia jadi begitu berat sendiri untuk bertatap mata dengan bocah itu. Dan sementara bocah itu sendiri, jangan tanya bagaimana kesan pertamanya, tentu saja dia langsung senang dan bersorak riang seperti halnya dia yang seperti biasanya. Bahkan, masih jelas sekali di ingatannya bahwa anak itu meloncat girang dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan tingkah kekanakannya itu karena saking senangnya dia.

Pertama kali mereka memasuki kamar baru mereka, dia lebih sering diam, karena pada dasarnya diapun juga tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Tapi, hal ini berbeda dengan Donghyuck. Saat baru menginjakkan kaki di sini, anak itu dengan sangat hype-nya langsung berlari-larian tak tentu arah sambil berteriak senang, dan sungguh ia tidak tahu hal apa yang mendasari anak itu jadi merasa sebahagia itu. Dia sempat menegurnya untuk diam dan segera membereskan barang-barang milik mereka, tapi sungguh, dia kaget saat Donghyuc malah berkata,

"Mark Hyung, kau istirahat saja dan biarkan aku yang membereskan ini." Sambil melakukan _wink_ maut andalannya yang benar-benar langsung sukses membuatnya jadi ternganga karena begitu takjup dengan keindahan Tuhan yang ada di depannya itu.

Tak mau ketahuan oleh anak itu, maka diapun memutuskan untuk langsung membuang wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menghindarinya sebelum dia benar-benar merasa gila dengan tingkah mautnya itu. Dia berlalu darinya dan melepaskan kemeja berwarna biru miliknya untuk setelahnya akan ia geletakkan dengan begitu saja di ranjang. Dan saat melihat hal inilah Donghyuck langsung menegurnya, berkata kesal padanya untuk jangan menaruh barang-barang -terlebih pakaian, dengan serampangan seperti ini.

Dia dinasehati habis-habisan olehnya, dan sungguh, hal itu malah terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi dirinya. Mendengarnya mengomel panjang lebar dengan mulut yang sesekali mengerucut manis. Oh sungguh, itu adalah pemandangan paling menyiksa birahi miliknya yang pernah ia lihat.

Berlanjut ke hari-hari setelahnya, mungkin sudah seminggu, kini ia dan bocah itu mulai saling ribut dan membuat kerusuhan yang terdengar sangat gaduh dari kamar lain. Bahkan para abang mereka sempat jengkel dan menegur mereka dengan berkata :

"Jangan rusuh!" Johnny.

"Kalian bisa tenang tidak? Lagipula apa sih yang sedang kalian ributkan?" Doyoung.

"Kalian jika ingin rusuh, di atap saja sana, sekalian buat gentingnya jadi roboh bila perlu." Yuta.

"Jangan mengganggu tidur yang lain." Taeil.

"Kelian mencurigakan. Katakan apa yang sebenarnya sedang kalian lakukan." Jaehyun tersenyum menyeringai kepada mereka berdua, "Kalian melakukan adegan 18+ ya-aaarrgghhh!"

Dan setelahnya Jaehyun merasakan kepalanya jadi sedikit pusing karena ditimpuk dengan bantal dan sepatu oleh Winwin dan Taeyong.

Semua abang mereka begitu penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka lakukan di dalam kamar mereka hingga menimbulkan suara yang terdengar sangat rusuh seperti itu. Dan sebenarnya, jawabannya itu sangatlah sederhana, tidak rumit. Yang rusuh itu bukan dia, melainkan Donghyuck. Bermula dari Donghyuck yang sering merusuhinya itulah, dia mulai merasa kesal, hingga berakhir dengan mereka yang saling ribut dan menuduh satu sama lain.

Pernah suatu ketika, saat dia sedang sibuk menulis lirik di atas kertas putih bersih miliknya, Donghyuck datang dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya dengan kaki bersila. Awalnya ia tidak menggubris kehadiran anak itu sama sekali dan tetap fokus pada kertas putih, pena, dan lirik lagunya.

Lalu saat Donghyuck mulai menyenggol-nyenggol tangannya, ia mulai merasa terganggu dan merasa sedikit kesal dengan kehadirannya. Kala itu ia hanya menegur dengan tatapan kesal bercampur jengkel miliknya, dan beruntung bocah itu langsung diam dengan tenang dalam duduk manisnya tersebut.

Namun, sepertinya Donghyuck itu diciptakan oleh Tuhan tidak untuk menjadi makhluk yang memiliki kadar ketenangan dengan baik. Tuhan sepertinya lebih suka jika Donghyuck itu menjadi makhluk menyebalkan yang suka rusuh sana-sini. Setelah tadi bocah itu sempat terdiam, selama tiga menit mungkin, anak itu langsung kembali berulah lagi untuk mengganggunya.

Pertama, tangan milik bocah itu memeluk erat lengan kiri miliknya yang sedang memegang secarik kertas. Lalu setelah puas dengan memeluki lengannya tersebut, setelahnya bocah itu mulai berulah lagi dengan menggigit-gigiti permukaan lengan kirinya itu dengan gemas. Sontak saja ia langsung kesal dengan tingkah miliknya itu. Kepalanya ia tengokkan ke samping untuk menatap jengah ke arah mata milik bocah itu. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan ya, sepertinya dia bodoh. Setelah saling tatap, bukannya langsung memarahinya, tapi dia malah terdiam karena terpana dengan mata bulat indah milik bocah itu.

Cukup lama mata mereka saling bersirobok seperti itu. Dia terpaku dan sepertinya bocah itupun juga demikian. Hingga pada saat ada sebuah momen di mana ia secara tiba-tiba mulai memajukan wajahnya (ia tidak tahu dapat dorongan dari mana), ia merasakan Donghyuck mendorong badannya dengan kuat hingga membuat ia jadi terjatuh dari atas ranjang miliknya dengan bunyi berdebum yang cukup keras.

"HYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU!" Donghyuck berteriak histeris padanya saat ia masih berjuang untuk bangkit dari keterjatuhannya yang keras.

"Aku akan mengadukannya pada yang lain! Dasar Hyung jahat! Tukang ca-huwaaa!"

Mark langsung menghentikan teriakan milik Donghyuck dengan cara menarik dan mencengkeram erat tangan milik bocah itu. Sontak saja Donghyuck yang dicekal seperti itu olehnya pun langsung berteriak semakin heboh.

Dasar hiperbolis.

"Haechan-ah, dengarkan aku dulu." Ia menahan badan anak itu supaya tidak banyak bergerak dan membuat kerusuhan di dalam kamar mereka, tapi nyatanya anak itu malah semakin berontak dan bahkan hampir menyikut wajah miliknya.

"Hyung mau apa sih tadi! Kenapa harus mendekatkan wajah ke wajahku?! Kau ingin melakukan yang tidak-tidak ya?" Donghyuck menatap Mark yang menahan tubuhnya dari belakang dengan mata yang memicing tajam. Dan intinya saat ini Mark sedang memeluk Donghyuck dari belakang.

"Sstt... Intinya, jangan keluar kamar. Apa lagi sampai mengadukan hal yang tadi pada yang lain, hei! Kubilang jangan keluar!" Mark merasa kesal saat Donghyuck hampir lepas dari dekapannya, "Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali kepada aktivitas kita yang tadi. Aku menulis lirik laguku dan kau akan duduk dengan manis di sebelahku, ok? Atau jika kau ingin, kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lain, apa saja, asal jangan keluar dari sini dan mengadukan yang tadi pada yang lain, ok?" Nada suara milik Mark memang terdengar biasa, namun siapapun yang peka akan sadar bahwa di dalam nada bicaranya itu sangatlah tersirat sekali jika ia sedang memohon pada Donghyuck sekarang.

Donghyuck diam dan menurut saat Mark memaksanya untuk duduk kembali ke atas ranjang, dengan pria itu juga menyusul di sebelahnya.

""Tapi tidak seru kalau kau hanya fokus pada lirik lagumu saja, Hyung!" Donghyuck berdecak kesal sambil merebut kertas berisikan tulisan tangan milik Mark dengan paksa.

Mark hanya menghela napas, "Lalu kau maunya apa?" Dan Mark pasti mengalah padanya, apalagi jika Donghyuck sudah memasang wajah murung minta diperhatikan seperti itu. Sungguh, rasanya sangat haram sekali jika ia berkata tidak.

Donghyuck tersenyum tipis saat Mark mulai memperhatikannya, "Aza! Ayo main lagi seperti kemarin. Kau yang main gitar dan aku yang akan bernyanyi." Donghyuck memamerkan senyuman lebar penuh maut miliknya di hadapan Mark yang sekarang sedang terpana dengan kemanisan senyum yang dimilikinya tersebut.

Mark diam dan terus merutuk di dalam hatinya. Mengumpat sana-sini dengan terus menggumamkan nama milik bocah itu. Bernyanyi? Dan ya, cobaan termematikan yang selalu ia hadapi jika Donghyuck sedang bernyanya sebentar lagi pasti akan segera dihadapi oleh dirinya.

Baginya, Donghyuck yang sedang bernyanyi itu sangat berbanya. Cara dia menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melantunkan syair merdu itu terlihat sangat meracuni indera penglihatannya. Dan suara syahdunya itu, sungguh! Dia merasa sangat terbius olehnya. Lalu, bolehkan ia menyebut Donghyuck itu sebagai _Siren_ yang begitu mematikan? Si cantik elok namun begitu berbahaya jika sudah melantunkan syair-syair nyanyian merdu dari mulut merah merekah miliknya. Dan si cantik penuh misteri yang mampu menariknya hingga membuat ia jadi terikat dengan begitu dalam olehnya.

"Hyung? Kenapa diam saja?" Haechan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah milik Mark yang sampai sekarang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan oleh dirinya.

Mark abai padanya dan menangkap tangan itu lalu menatap matanya dengan tajam. Memerangkap bocah itu ke dalam kurungan matanya hingga membuatnya langsung bungkam. Ia tersenyum menyeringai saat wajah menawan itu dapat ia lihat dengan jelas dari jarak yang sedekat ini. Sungguh, paras ayu bak dewi miliknya itu sangatlah mampu untuk membungkam mulut miliknya dalam beberapa saat.

"Hy-hyung? Sudah ah jangan seperti ini." Donghyuck selalu seperti ini. Sejak awal menggoda Mark, namun jika sudah ditanggapi dengan serius olehnya, maka anak itu pasti akan langsung memiliki niatan untuk kabur dari pria itu.

"Hei Hyung! Jangan menatapku terus, nanti kau suka padaku lho~~ haha."

Mark diam memperhatikan bagaimana anak itu tampak sangat menarik jika sedang tertawa seperti, terlihat sangat bahagia dan seperti tanpa beban.

"Haechan-ah, bagaimana jika aku memang menyukaimu?" Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan sangat mudah. Dan ini semua berbekal dari seluruh rasa berani yang telah dipendamnya sejak lama.

Donghyuck menghentikan aksi tertawa girang miliknya dan menatap Mark dengan tatapan heran tak percaya. Mulutnya membulat karena terkejut dengan pengakuan yang tiba-tiba saja diucapkan olehnya itu.

"Haechan-ah, bagaimana ini? Aku rasa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu." Mark tersenyum untuk menarik kesadaran milik Donghyuck kembali.

"Melihatmu berbicara, aku begitu kagum. Mendengarmu bernyanyi selalu sukses untuk menarik seluruh atensi milikku. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, setiap kali mendengarmu mengomel sana-sini entah kenapa aku malah merasa suka. Lalu, saat kau sudah mulai memasang wajah merajuk padaku, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa begitu menyukainya. Begitu suka karena aku merasa telah menjadi satu-satunya tempat untukmu bergantung." Mark menarik tangan milik Donghyuck yang ada di dalam cengkeramannya untuk mendekat padanya.

"Dan Haechan-ah, rasanya sangat menyenangkan sekali jika kita bisa saling berdekatan seperti ini. Berdekatan dengan jarak yang sedekat ini hingga membuat kita berada dalam situasi yang sangat beresiko seperti yang selalu ingin aku lakukan padamu sekarang." Mark membisik lembut pada lubang telinga milik Donghyuck hingga membuat bocah itu langsung bergidik karena merasakan sensasi panas yang keluar dari mulut laknat miliknya.

"Hyung? Kau tidak sedang serius 'kan? Maksudku adalah, kau hanya sedang mengucapkan bait lirik rapp-mu saja 'kan? Kau tidak sedang menggunakan diriku sebagai subjekmu 'kan?" Donghyuck sedikit mundur saat Mark tak kunjung menjauh juga darinya.

Mark menyeringai tipis saat sadar bahwa Donghyuck bukanlah manusia bodoh yang mudah untuk ditipu sehingga selalu menanyakan segala sesuatu hingga sampai ke detail terdalamnya.

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?" Ia meletakkan dagunya pada bahu sempit itu dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya dengan dalam sambil memejamkan mata miliknya untuk menikmati hal tersebut.

Donghyuck mulai merasa resah saat merasakan tangan milik Mark hinggap di pinggang miliknya. Rasanya sangat menggelikan, dan sungguh, ia tidak kuat jika Mark terus-terusan menempelinya seperti ini. Ia memang biasa menempeli Mark, tapi rasanya sangat berbeda sekali jika Mark-lah yang menempelinya begini.

"Aku tidak mau terlalu percaya diri. Kau memang jarang bercanda, tapi sungguh, apa yang kau ucapkan tadi itu terdengar sangat aneh bagiku." Donghyuck mengambil tangan milik Mark yang ada di pinggangnya lalu menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

Mark terkekeh pelan lalu memeluk tubuh milik bocah itu dengan erat, "Subjekku hanyalah dirimu." Bisiknya mesra ke telinga milik bocah itu.

Donghyuck mengerucutkan bibirnya sebentar untuk menilai ucapannya, dan ya, diapun hanya mampu menungguinya dengan sangat sabar saja.

"Hyung? Aku tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini kau telah memendam perasaan yang seperti itu padaku. Menyenangkan mendengarmu mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti bahwa aku ini hanyalah milikmu dan satu-satunya untukmu." Donghyuck terkikik pelan dalam pelukannya, dan dia pun hanya mampu membalas suara kekehannya itu dengan senyuman tipis miliknya.

"Anggap saja kita sudah jadian." Mark.

"Jadian? Sederhana sekali caramu menyatakan perasaan." Donghyuck mencebikkan bibirnya sambil mengerucut ringan.

"Kau ingin apa? Ingin sesuatu yang lebih beresiko dari ini? Aku bisa memberimu, sungguh." Seringaian tipis terpatri di wajah rupawan miliknya.

"Memangnya apa yang lebih beresiko dari ini?" Donghyuck dalam mood tukang menggodanya telah kembali. Dia melepaskan pelukkan milik Mark lalu menatap pria itu dengan tatapan nakal miliknya.

"Sesuatu yang di luar kendaliku jika kita benar-benar terpancing untuk melakukannya." Mark memegang rahang milik Haechan dan mengelusnya dengan lembut menggunakan telapak tangan lebar miliknya.

"Benarkah?" Donghyuck membulatkan matanya seperti sedang terkejut, "Hyung, bagaimana jika aku ingin melihat dirimu yang di luar kendali? Aku ingin tahu seperti apa kau saat kita benar-benar terpancing untuk melakukannya." Donghyuck menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menggoda Mark.

"Caramu berbicara itu benar-benar sangat berbahaya." Mark balas menyeringai padanya lalu menarik tengkuk milik bocah itu untuk menipiskan jarak yang ada di antara mereka.

"Jawab aku dengan jujur," Mark tidak mengalihkan fokusnya pada bibir merah merekah milik bocah itu, "Apakah sejak awal kau sengaja melakukan hal yang seperti ini karena kau ingin menggodaku?" Jarak bibir milik mereka kini hanya berkisar sekitar dua senti saja.

Donghyuck terkekeh pelan hingga bibir milik mereka jadi saling bersinggungan, dan pada saat itu dia bisa merasakan sensasi aneh yang terasa sangat menggelikan di perutnya, namun hal itu malah membuatnya jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar ini.

"Selama ini aku 'kan subjekmu, apa salah jika aku bersikap seperti itu padamu? Aku 'kan hanya ingin memberimu banyak inspirasi Sayang." Donghyuck mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit hingga ia bisa mengecup bibir milik Mark dengan ringan.

"Kau tidak salah, tapi gejolak hormon inilah yang salah." Mark menarik tengkuk itu untuk memudahkannya menyambar bibir merah milik bocah itu ke dalam ciuman panas miliknya. Dan ya, dia harus segera memberi anak itu sedikit pelajaran supaya dia bisa lebih berhati-hati lagi dengan caranya berbicara itu.

"Euhm.." Ia mendengar anak itu melenguh lembut saat bibirnya ia lumat dengan gerakan yang begitu lembut dan sangat sensual.

Ia merasakan bocah itu mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk leher miliknya dengan erat, dan diapun juga menarik tengkuk milik bocah itu supaya ciuman milik mereka bisa jadi semakin dalam, dalam, dan panas.

Donghyuck memejamkan matanya dengan erat untuk merasakan setiap detik saat Mark melumat dan menguasai bibir miliknya dengan ciuman memabukkan miliknya itu. Yeah, ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka, dan dia merasa sangat tidak menyangka bahwa Mark adalah seorang _good kisser_ yang begitu menggairahkan seperti ini.

"Aahmmm..." Donghyuck bergumam penuh nikmat saat lidah milik Mark menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut miliknya. Tangannya ia cengkeramkan semakin erat ke kepala milik pria itu dan sesekali menjambaknya dengan gemas saat ia mendadak merasakan sensasi aneh yang menggelitik perutnya ketika Mark dengan sangat lancangnya mengobrak-abrik isi mulut miliknya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan Mark terpaksa harus mengakhiri ciumannya saat Donghyuck dengan sangat kerasnya mendorong dada miliknya. Ok, dia mengerti. Sepertinya bocah itu telah kehabisan oksigen di dalam saluran sistem respirasi miliknya.

"Hyung? Ini menyenangkan sekali." Donghyuck mengatakannya dengan napas yang masih belum stabil, dan hal inipun langsung menarik perhatian milik Mark untuk tetap terfokus padanya.

"Benarkah? Sekarang kau harus percaya padaku bahwa saat sedang berada dalam situasi yang beresiko seperti inilah kita akan merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan. Begitu menantang dan kau akan menyukainya." Mark menanggapinya sambil sesekali mencuri beberapa kecupan dari bibir merah setengah bengkak miliknya yang sedang terbuka itu.

"Apakah ada yang lebih beresiko lagi dari ini?" Donghyuck memajukan badannya untuk semakin leluasa menggoda pria itu.

"Tentu saja ada. Dan itu banyak sekali." Mark mendorong badan milik Donghyuck untuk setelahnya ia mengurung bocah itu ke dalam tindihan miliknya.

"Hyung? Kenapa mengurungku seperti ini? Dan jangan bilang bahwa kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih beresiko itu padaku sekarang juga." Donghyuck mengalungkan tangannya ke leher milik Mark lalu memberi pria itu satu kedipan nakal yang selalu menjadi hal yang paling maut bagi banyak orang.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini?" Mark menundukkan kepalanya untuk ia arahkan menuju ke perpotonga leher milik bocah itu.

Dan Donghyuck-pun langsung terkekeh pelan saat napas milik Mark terasa begitu menggelitik di permukaan sensitif kulit leher miliknya.

"Hyung, kemarin aku habis nonton _dvd_ porno yang berhasil aku curi dari tas milik Yuta Hyung. Dan ya, di sana aku melihat ada seorang pria sedang menggigit leher milik wanitanya." Donghyuck memainkan rambut bergelombang milik Mark dengan jemari lentik miliknya.

Mark terkekeh pelan, "Kau menontonnya? Kenapa tida mengajakku?" Ia menjilatkan lidahnya pada permukaan lembut kulit leher milik Donghyuck dan langsung direspon olehnya dengan sebuah desisan menggoda yang terdengar sangat menantang baginya.

Donghyuck menjambak rambut milik Mark dengan kacau saat merasakan jilatan milik pria itu kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah gigitan yang terasa sangat aneh di lehernya. Gigitan disertai dengan hisapan memabukkan yang entah bagaimana telah sukses membuatnya jadi menggila.

"Eungh..." Satu lenguhan merdu dikeluarkan oleh Donghyuck saat ia sudah tidak kuasa lagi untuk menahan sensasi nikmat yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan itu. Baru pertama kali ia rasakan tapi sudah sering ia bayangkan. Ya, dia memang mesum. Hobi berpikiran gila jika sudah berhubungan dengan _porn_ , well, wajar saja karena dia itu sedang dalam masa puncak pubertas miliknya.

Mark masih sibuk menghisap kulit leher itu, namun ia tidak begitu bodoh untuk meninggalkan jejaknya di sana. Dia masih bisa berpikir dan otaknya pun juga masih dalam keadaan baik, jadi dia memutuskan untuk hanya menghisap leher itu, dan itupun hanya dalam sekitar waktu dua menitan saja. Tangannya secara perlahan mulai merambat ke piyama bermotif sapi-sapi kecil, imut, manis, menggemaskan miliknya untuk ia buka kancingnya.

Dan Donghyuck yang bukan merupakan tipikal orang yang pasifpun langsung mengerti bahwa sepertinya Mark akan mengajaknya untuk bermain-main dengan sesuatu yang lebih menentang dan juga yang lebih beresiko lagi dari yang hanya sekedar saling cium dan hisap leher seperti yang tadi.

Mark melepaskan kancing terakhir milik Donghyuck dan menyeringai gemas saat melihat anak itu menampilkan wajah menggemaskan -namun menggoda, untuknya. Mulutnya yang tadi bermain-main di leher milik bocah itu kini ia turunkan untuk menyerang bahu indah dan mulus miliknya.

Well, jika Mark tidak bisa membuat hickey di leher, maka setidaknya bahu dan dada indah milik Donghyuck pun sepertinya juga masih mau jika hanya untuk menampung hickey itu.

"Aahhyung!" Donghyuck mengeluarkan suara manja dengan napas berderu miliknya saat merasakan mulut panas milik Mark menyerang bahu miliknya dengan cara yang amat sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Euhnghh..." Lenguhannya semakin tidak terkendali ketika ia merasakan tangan milik Mark mulai meraba pantat miliknya. Dan untuk membalasnya, maka diapun memutuskan untuk mengelus lembut dada milik Mark dengan menggunakan tapak tangan halus miliknya.

"Hyuung ak-"

 **"BRAAAAKKK!"**

Lenguhan merdu milik Donghyuck harus terhenti secara tiba-tiba saat pintu kamar milik mereka mendadak terbuka dengan sangat tidak sepantasnya karena para perilaku abang-abang mereka yang tidak terduga.

"WAAAHH! BENARKAN APA KATAKU! MEREKA MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG MENCURIGAKAN!" Jaehyun berseru lantang sambil menunjuk Mark dan Donghyuck yang sekarang sedang saling tindih itu dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk miliknya.

Dan Donghyuck yang sadar posisipun langsung mendorong Mark dengan kasar lalu segera merapikan pakaiannya yang telah terbuka semua kancingnya itu untuk berikutnya ia segera berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju ke arah abang-abangnya itu sambil memasang wajah sendu pura-pura sedih.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!?" Doyoung berteriak tak percaya sambil menunjuk wajah milik Mark dengan jari telunjuknya, dan sementara Mark, orang yang ditunjuknya itu, kini dia hanya duduk santai saja di ranjangnya sambil merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang tadi sempat dibuat berantakan oleh tangan milik Donghyuck.

"HYUUNG! MARK HYUNG INGIN MEMPERKOSAKU!" Donghyuck berteriak aneh sambil berjalan menuju ke arah Taeyong untuk mengadu.

Dan saat mendengar kalimat itu, Mark hanya mampu menghela napasnya saja.

Dasar pembohong ulung.

"Hyung! Dia tadi memaksaku, lihat, lihat leherku! Dia tadi bahkan hampir membuat tanda di sini jika saja aku tidak segera mendorong kepala miliknya!" Donghyuck menghampiri Taeyong lalu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Lalu Yuta, Winwin, Johnny, dan yang lain, yang melihat adegan itupun langsung mengalihkan mata mereka menuju ke arah Mark dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Wah Mark!? Kau sekarang sudah semakin tumbuh dewasa ya? Dan bagaimana bisa kau jadi seagresif ini pada magnae setan ini? Bayangkan jika kami tidak segera mendobrak pintu ini, kau nanti pasti sudah akan melakukan sesuatu yang di luar kendalimu 'kan?" Yuta memarahi Mark sambil menuding-nuding wajah milik bocah itu dengan tatapan kesal miliknya.

"HYUNG, LIHAT! SEKARANG MARK HYUNG MALAH MENATAP TAJAM KE ARAHKU!" Donghyuck semakin menggila dengan sandiwara miliknya saat sekarang Mark tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

Dan untuk siapapun, maukah kalian membantu Mark untuk memberikan penghargaan kepada bocah itu karena telah melakukan sandiwara sialan miliknya itu dengan sangat sukses seperti ini.

'Dasar bocah sialan! Jika saja aku tidak menyukaimu, maka sudah sejak tadi aku akan melemparkanmu ke Sungai Han.' Monolog Mark dalam hati saat semua abang mereka menatap tajam ke arah miliknya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Kamis 19/01/2017**

 **Teristimewa untuk yang request canon. Aku gak akan aku sebut namanya secara spesifik di sini jd ya, untuk yang merasa saja.**

 **Hutang satu ff udah lunas. Besok kapan-kapan request-an ff dr yang lain bakal aku kerjain.**

 **Terima kasih untuk selalu baca ceritaku dan aku sayang banget sama kalian. Apalagi sama pacar terkasihku** **-Ichinisan 1-3,** **yang kemaren ngatain aku alay gara-gara aku keseringan ganti dp Line. Tp masa bodoh, yang penting aku cantik /kibas rambut/**

 **Oh dan buat yang minta id line, kalian add aku pake nomer saja ya : 089627402511.**

 **Makasih untuk yang udah selalu review dan dukung aku di ff manapun yang aku buat. Aku tahu kalian adalah orang-orang cerdas yang selalu menghargai karya orang lain. Termasuk pacarku itu yang udah mau review di setiap chapter ff haechannirella, aku sayang kamu deh pokoknya /kenapa jd banyak omong/**

 **Aku banyak omong ya? Iya, akumah gitu orangnya.**

 **Silahkan review ya, tunjukkan kalo kalian sayang Markhyuck ^^**

 **TERAKHIR!**

 **THANKS**

 **SEE YOU AND LOVE YOU!**

 **MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN SHIPPER SARANGHAE!**

 **NOTE:**

 **sengaja adegannya aku gituin karena Markhyuck yang asli gak akan naena di usia belia seperti ini. Dan aku sudah SANGAT lelah sering dikatain hina karena selalu menistakan mereka di setiap ffku -_- .**


End file.
